Eddy's New Groove
Tonygoldwing's movies-spoof and this is a parody of "The Emperor's New Groove". Cast: *Kuzco (Human Form) - Eddy (Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy) *Theme Song Guy - Rodney (Robots) *Guard #1 - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Old Man - Lawrence (The Princess and the Frog) *Man for Bride Choosing - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) *Brides - Emily (Thomas the Tank Engine), Cindy Bear, Sploshy (Rubbadubbers), Tigress (Kung Fu Panda), Tillie (The Little Engine that Could), and Cinderella (Cinderella (Jetlag)) *Pacha - Alvin (Alvin and The Chipmunks) *Guard #2 - Rothbart (The Swan Princess) *Yzma (Human Form) - Cruella DeVil (101 Dalmatians) *Kronk - Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) *Peasant for Yzma - Pingu's Grandfather (Pingu) *Announcer for Pacha - Benny (Dora the Explorer) *Kuzco (Llama Form) - Barry (Bee Movie) *Angel Kronk - Himself *Devil Kronk - Himself *Chicha - Brittany (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Chaca - Lilo (Lilo and Stitch) *Tipo - Himself *Bucky the Squirrel - Jaq (Cinderella) *Jaguars - Outsiders (The Lion King II:Simba's Pride) *Crocodiles - The Kanker Pit (Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy) *Bees - Bees (Song of the South) *Bird Bingo - Jose Carioca (The Three Caballeros) *Waitress - Thumbelina's Mother (Thumbelina) *Man Giving Thumbs Up - Tony (Lady and the Tramp) *Chef - Lord Stinker (TUGS) *Birthday Singers - The High School Musical Cast *Llamas - Various Cartoon Bees *2 Men at the Checkboard - Baloo and Bahgerra (The Jungle Book) *Woman with Pinata - Alice's Sister (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Children with Pinata - Sid and his Friends (Sid the Science Kid) *Guards - Guards (Quest for Camelot) *Guard in Animal Forms played by Altivo (The Road to El Dorado), Gurgi (The Black Cauldron), Cheif (The Fox and the Hound), Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes), King Louie (The Jungle Book), Tubb (Rubbadubbers), Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh), Mickey Mouse, Pumbaa (The Lion King), and Gordon (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Kuzco (Turtle Form) - T.W. Turtle (Cats Don't Dance) *Kuzco (Bird Form) - Iago (Aladdin) *Kuzco (Whale Form) - Lenny (Shark Tale) *Yzma (Kitten Form) - Sheegwa (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) *Guard #3 - Governor Raticliff (Pocahontas) *The Bouncing Owner - Geppetto (Pinocchio) Chapters: *Eddy's New Groove Part 1 - Dexter's Laboratory in Chicken Scratch *Eddy's New Groove Part 2 - Opening/Perfect World *Eddy's New Groove Part 3 - Alvin's Arrival/Eddy's Advisor *Eddy's New Groove Part 4 - Eddytopia *Eddy's New Groove Part 5 - Cruella DeVil's Revenge *Eddy's New Groove Part 6 - The Diabolical Dinner *Eddy's New Groove Part 7 - Finishing the Job *Eddy's New Groove Part 8 - Alvin Returns Home *Eddy's New Groove Part 9 - Demon Bee *Eddy's New Groove Part 10 - Into the Jungle/Alvin to the Rescue *Eddy's New Groove Part 11 - The Transition of Power *Eddy's New Groove Part 12 - Battle at the Bridge *Eddy's New Groove Part 13 - In Hot Pursuit *Eddy's New Groove Part 14 - Mudka's Meat Hut *Eddy's New Groove Part 15 - A Bee Alone/Friends, Family *Eddy's New Groove Part 16 - Playtime at Alvin's House *Eddy's New Groove Part 17 - The Chase *Eddy's New Groove Part 18 - Cruella DeVil confronts with Eddy (aka Barry *Eddy's New Groove Part 19 - A Mix-Up Trails *Eddy's New Groove Part 20 - Cruella DeVil's Chinese Kitten Form *Eddy's New Groove Part 21 - A Whole New Groove *Eddy's New Groove Part 22 - End Credits pt. 1 (My Funny Friend and Me) *Eddy's New Groove Part 23 - End Credits (Part 2) Category:Tonypilot Category:Silverexpress1997 Category:Tonygoldwing Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs